Amy's Diary
by Chocolates.Are.The.Best
Summary: Dan accidentally came across Amy's diary, and he finds it very interesting. Soon enough, all the Cahills are gathered in the mansion listening to Dan's fabulous tales about her life! What will Amy do if she finds out? Co-authored by TheHelper3440 aka The Gone Angel
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. Of course, it's TheHelper3440 and Chocolates Are The Best. And guess what? We are co-oping a story, again. **_

_**Also, don't forget the famous disclaimer...**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues, or else Amian would be true.**_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today is still summer vacation, and Dan is in trouble, again. I don't even know why I bother to write this down, since it happens way too often._

_So I guess you probably know what I am talking about now._

"This is already going to embarass me," muttered Dan, while reading the diary. "I thought it'd be something besides this."

_This morning, I woke up to an eerie scream, and it belongs to the one and only... Nellie._

_"AAAMMMMYYYYYYYY! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT!"_

Everyone laughed.

"Yo, Dan, What are you trying to do, dawg? Burn the house down?" Jonah asked.

Dan grinned.

"Dan-O, don't think of anything!" Hamilton exclaimed.

_"What now, Nellie? Why is there smoke coming from the windows? Oh no, don't tell me..."_

_"YES! HE DID IT AGAIN! NOW GET OUT, YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BURNT, DO YOU?"_

"What did you do, Daniel?" asked Natalie.

Dan frowned. "My name is Dan. D-A-N. Dan! You'll figure it out soon enough."

_I sighed. Dan must be up to his old tricks again._

Ian and Hamilton snickered.

_Recently, Dan has shown a lot of interest in cooking, and when I mean cooking, I actually meant spending time in the kitchen, ruining almost every single thing, while trying to make a sandwich. I really hope he didn't ruin Grace's mansion, though, since we just rebuilded it._

_"AMY! COME DOWN NOW!" Nellie screamed._

"Is it really _that _bad?" Reagan questioned.

"A bit," muttered Dan. "I was trying to use Ninja skills while cooking. I threw a cloth onto the burner, which is the the gas stove, and the cloth went on fire..."

_"Coming, Nellie!" I rushed down stairs, cover my mouth and nose with a damp cloth. The smoke was coming out of the kitchen, my prediction was correct! I wonder what Dan tried to cook this time._

_"Dan! What do you have to say for yourself?" I scold._

_Nellie pinched his ears, and he winced. "Well... I was just trying to cook..."_

_"What exactly did you try to cook?" "Um... scrambled eggs?"_

"I didn't tell the full story. It would sound even more stupid. I mean, A cloth started a fire!" Dan exclaimed over the un-controlled laughter.

_"SCRAMBLED EGGS? THAT'S WHAT CAUSE ALL THIS CHAOS? WHY DAN, I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU COOK! HOW CAN SCRAMBLED EGGS LEAD TO A FIRE?" Nellie screamed with disbelief._

"You can't even cook _scrambled eggs_ without starting a fire?" Natalie sniggered.

"I bet you don't even eat scrambled eggs, nor know how to cook at all!" Dan fumed.

_I sighed. Can't Dan do anything right?_

"No, he is a peasant," Natalie sniffed.

"I'm _richer _than you!" Dan protested.

"Whatever, Daniel." Natalie said.

_I mean, it is just scrambled eggs, how hard can that be? Surely not so hard. Nellie is right, she should really give Dan some cooking lessons, or else we will have to end up at the police station every single day because of Dan's pathetic attempt of cooking whatsoever._

Dan face-palmed. "This is horrible. I was thinking of other stuff. _Better _info besides me."

_So the rest of the day was really not that special, just a typical normal day. After the fire, we were rushed to the hospital for a check-up, and got to the police station for questioning. I bet all of the staff regconized us, since we have been here almost every day since Dan started his new hobby, cooking. Otherwise known as, ruining-the-kitchen-and-causing-a-fire._

"How many times?" asked Madison.

"About five," admitted Dan. "But it's cool and fun!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Dan's thought of _fun_.

_Also, because of the fact that Dan had almost ruined the kitchen five times in-a-row already, Nellie finally decided to give Dan cooking lessons, of course, after he is not grounded anymore. Which means, Dan is now grounded. Sadly, not forever, just for two days._

"Sadly?" exclaimed Dan. "It is sad!"

_But meanwhile, I can finally have peace and quiet._

"Whatever. I'm getting Amy back." Dan said.

_Love,_

"Why do you put 'love' after a letter?" Hamilton remarked.

"There is other ways," Ian replied.

"You'd use 'love' to Amy," Dan muttered. Ian glared at him.

"Why would I even write a letter to Amy?"

Dan and Natalie looked at each other, rolling their eyes. _Older siblings._

_Amy_

"Yea. Just say her name."

"Tomorrow I hope it'll be something better!" Dan said to everyone.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Well whatever you think, you are welcomed to tell us! **_

_**Don't be shy,**_

_**TheHelper and Chocolate**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues, or Evan would be a Vesper...he might be for real.**

**We are changing the diary to bold and the reactions to normal.**

* * *

**2-8-2012**

**Dear Diary,**

**Hi, it's Amy again. Today was a typical day, besides the fact that Dan was grounded, so our kitchen didn't get burn down, thank god. So, I went down to the library.**

"Boring!" Dan exclaimed. "Can't she play ninja games?"

**I always love the library down the streets. There are a big variety of books there, and it is very comfy. The library is separated into four, the children's corner, where there are children picture books and cute little beanbags, just the size of toddlers; teenagers to young adult corner, where there are books that are suitable for kids my age, and there are also beanbags, along with big cushion chairs; alduts corner with books for alduts, and a reference corner, which contains dictionaries, encyclopedias, and such. I searched the teenagers to young adult corner, grabbed a few books, and settled myself in one of the beanbags. I started to read.**

Dan gagged. "Gross! Those are torture houses!"

"Daniel, some people like libraries," Ian replied.

**"Hey, Amy!" I looked up. I saw Evan peering down at me. Evan is one of the students from my school, he is a bit geeky looking, but very, very smart.**

"I'll hurt him if he messes with Amy," Hamilton said.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Overprotective much?"

"She's like another sister to me," protested Hamilton. "And Dan the brother I never had."

Dan grinned.

**"Hi Evan."**

**"So, what book are you reading?"**

Dan sighed. "Typical bookworm converstation."

"Like you talk about ninjas, Daniel?" Natalie asked.

"That's different!"

**"The Secret Garden."**

**"That's cool. Well, see you later then, I have to go meet the computer club."**

"What kind of club is a Computer club?" Reagan questioned.

"Geeky," shuddered Dan.

**"OK, bye!" I waved at him.**

"BORING!" Dan exclaimed. "Just like she is."

**"Bye!" I smiled. Evan is always so nice and easy going. Though I really wish Dan would stop pranking him whenever he comes over to discuss some project. He says he is preventing Evan to flirt me, but I don't think so.**

"It's true!" Dan said over the laughter. "Boys usually do that when they talk!"

Nellie smiled. "You do, kiddo?"

"No!" Dan replied, heating up. That was embarassing.

**He's just being nice, like he always is. Unlike someone, who is always mean to others, being a snobby brat.**

Everyone laughed. Ian blushed, but no one saw it.

"Yeah, Ian. Being a snobby brat of a cobra!" Dan said.

**You know who I am talking about, diary.**

"I don't think it helps," Nellie replied.

"Whatever." Dan muttered.

**Or unlike someone, who is always pranking others, and being so dweebish.**

Everyone laughed again, which made Dan angry.

"Hey! Pranking is fun!"

They ignored him.

**Any****way, I must hide this before Dan or anyone finds this,**

"Too bad."

**and it is night time, so I'll write more tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

* * *

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! TheHelper will be sending responses about your reviews soon. Thanks for all of your support!**

**TheHelper and Chocolate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues...or else, if Sinead becomes Vesper, than we'd replace it with Evan :)**

**This is drama/humor, NOT drama/romance. So you WON'T BE SEEING ROMANCE ANYTIME SOON. HA.**

**The person signed as Guest, but had a different name, please. Amian won't be here ANYTIME soon. Only hints of it.**

**~TheHelper and Chocolates.**

* * *

**3-8-2012**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today wasn't really a good day for me.**

Dan snickered.

**As usual, I went down to the library to return the books, and borrow some. But guess what? I met the someone from our school, and this someone, was not a bit nice to me. Megan.**

Dan gagged. "She's too pretty and girly."

"I'll beat her up," offered Hamilton.

"You can talk to Amy about that." Dan replied.

**"Oh hello, nerd. Didn't see you there underneath those rubbish."**

A faint growling sound came from a few people.

"We'll help Ham," concluded Reagan and Madison.

**"They are not rubbish, Megan."**

**"Oh, they're not, you are! In fact, everything you touched is rubbish, so stay back, freak."**

Sinead glared at the diary.

**Only she pronounced as FU-REEK, two syllables.**

**"As if I would like to touch you, let alone be near you."**

"Go Ames!" Hamilton exclaimed. "Beat her up!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

**"The feeling is mutual, nerd. Though I'm sure while everyone wants to be my friend, not like you, when no one wants to even talk to you."**

"She has some very pissed friends indeed," Madison stated.

**How dare she, picking on people like that. Even though I may not be drop dead gorgeous like she is, but I'm still human, and there's no right for her to be that mean to me. But what can I do? No one would listen to me, right?**

"We would, yo," Jonah replied to the diary.

**"Whatever, Megan."**

**She was about to say something back, when HE passed by.**

"Who's he?" Reagan asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Okaay," Reagan said.

**"Hullo, Amy."**

**"Hello, Ian. What are you doing here?"**

"_Is was you?" _Natalie asked Ian. "Inside a filthy library full of peasant germs and-" she shuddered. _"Peasants?"_

Ian rolled his eyes.

**"I'm just going to the mansion, to help Sinead..."**

**Megan looked at Ian, from head to toe.**

**"Why, hello there. My name is Megan," she said with a sugar-coated voice.**

Dan gagged. "Girls...are...weird!"

"She was very annoying," Ian said.

**Ian raised an eyebrow. "Hello. I'm Ian. Um, Amy, see you later, I've got to go." And he just left me there while Megan stares at him dreamily.**

Laughing is what was going on.

**I sigh. Ian isn't that hot, why do girls keep on falling for him?**

More laughing.

"She did fall for him, so why-" Dan started, but then decided to continue reading, after seeing Ian's face expression.

**I really don't understand.**

"That isn't helping," Ian muttered.

**Sure, we had our 'ups and downs' back then, but now it is 2 years after that happened! And he is more like a friend than enemy now, since he did help with the vesper thing, and in the command center.**

"What did happen that made them hate each other?" Hamilton asked.

"If I were you, your mouth would be closed," Ian hissed.

**Although I still can't completely forgive him after what happened.**

"Now _I _want to know what happened," Reagan mused.

**I need time, and I really don't think 2 years is enough. What he did was cruel, and unforgiving.**

"What did you do?" demanded Madison.

Ian shrugged. Dan knew he knew what this was about.

**He is proving himself that he is worth forgiving, that he changed, I think, by helping us with dealing the vespers, reuniting the branches etc. But not enough.**

"Ha!" Dan exclaimed.

"Just read, Daniel," Natalie growled.

**I know love is more easier than hate, but how can you forgive someone, let alone love someone, who did the unforgivable?**

Hamilton glanced at Ian. "What does she mean by love? As a distant cousin or for real?"

Ian shrugged again.

**All I could say that I have mix feelings about him.**

Dan paused, and then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"

"Dan! Quit your noise! Amy's going to hear you!" Sinead whispered.

**Love,**

**Amy**

* * *

**Now THAT is a drama chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues...or...I don't know**

**This chapter is humor, not drama!**

**~TheHelper and Chocolates**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Dan wasn't grounded anymore today. Further more, today is the day that Nellie is going to teach Dan how to cook, properly.**

**Although, Dan still managed to wake me up at seven in the morning with all the noise.**

Snickering filled the room.

"Is every chapter about me?" exclaimed Dan.

Everyone shrugged.

**"NO! Not like this, Dan, like this!"**

**"Well how should I know this is the way to crack an egg?"**

**"I am seriously doubting if your IQ is normal. You just crack it on the edge of a bowl!"**

"Dan-O, You don't even know that?" Hamilton asked.

"I think Daniel will say 'no, I don't.'" Natalie said, pretending to sound like Dan.

**I snickered, and went down stairs.**

**"My IQ is normal!"**

**"I doubt that."**

"I agree with their baby-sitter," said Natalie.

Dan growled. "Au pair, or big sister!"

**"It is!"**

**"Morning guys!"**

**"I don't think s-Morning, Amy!"**

**"Amy! Tell Nellie that my IQ level is normal!"**

Nellie laughed. "I believed she said no."

**I laughed, "no can do, dweeb, because it's not!"**

**Dan pouted. "It is! Anyway, Nellie is teaching me how to cook scrambled eggs! Isn't that great?"**

**"I don't think anyone will want to eat those," I said, looking at the other plates filled with broken eggs shells and burnt eggs.**

Natalie shivered with disgust. "American food."

**"Are these suppose to be our breakfast?" I asked.**

**"Nah, these are just Dan's attempts to cook scrambled eggs. Which, isn't pretty..." Nellie said, poking the eggs with one fork.**

"Horrible cookers are within the branches," Hamilton said. "I can't even cook oatmeal without the microwave exploding. I also think the _Cobras_would be just as bad."

"It's _Kabras," _Natalie exclaimed. "We know how to cook!"

**I laughed, "never mind. I'm just going out to get some breakfast. Good luck, Dan."**

**"Thanks, Amy! When you come back, I'll be sure there will be some edible scrambled eggs just waiting for you to eat!"**

**"'Kay, dweeb! But just try not to burn the house again!"**

**"No problem, Amy!"**

"Let me guess, Daniel burnt the mansion down," Ian said.

**_An hour later..._**

**"DWEEB! HOW COULD YOU BURN THE HOUSE, AGAIN?"**

"Ian was right, even I could sense it," Reagan murmured.

**"Um..."**

**"NELLIE! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH DAN!"**

**"I WAS, BUT I WENT TO THE TOILET! THEN THE FIRE WENT OUT OF CONTROL! I THOUGHT HE COULD HANDLE IT, SINCE YOU GUYS DID SURVIVE THE CLUE HUNT!"**

"That doesn't mean we can cook. We aren't magical," Dan grumbled as the laughter arose.

**"DAN! HOW COULD YOU? WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT FOR NELLIE TO COME BACK! YOU KNOW YOU COULD EASILY BURN THE HOUSE, SINCE YOU DID BURN IT ALREADY FIVE TIMES IN A ROW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNT YOUR LESSON!"**

**"Sorry, mother... Jeez, no need to freak out over it."**

"Not to freak out over it?" Nellie exclaimed.

**"NO NEED TO FREAK OUT OVER IT? YOU BURN THE HOUSE THE SIXTH TIME ALREADY THIS MONTH! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO FREAK OUT?"**

**"Amy, I'm sorry too. I should've watch him."**

******I huffed. I can't believe it!**

"I can." Sinead replied.

**Dan burned the kitchen, again! Scrambled eggs aren't really that hard, are they? I'm gonna try to cook some tomorrow.**

**Anyways, I need to sleep now, so I'll write more later.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Well, just tell us in a review! So, review please! :D**

**The Helper and Chocolates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do we look like we own 39 Clues? No.**

**AMY IS MORE FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**~Chocolates and TheHelper**

* * *

**5-8-2012**

**Dear Diary,**

**Remember how I said I was going to cook some scrambled eggs today? It turns out that scrambled eggs wasn't really that hard, in fact it is super easy! I can't get why Dan is hav****ing so much trouble.**

"It was hard!" muttered Dan.

**First, I just take two eggs out from the fridge, and I crack them at the edge of a bowl. Then I use a chopstick and stir the egg yolk and egg white together. When it is mixed together, I poured some oil on the frying pan and pour the mixture of egg yolk and white into the pan. After that, I just fry the eggs! It is so simple!**

"No it isn't!" exclaimed Dan.

"I agree with Dan," Hamilton said.

"You all are horrible cookers," hissed Nellie. "And when will Amy figure out we are reading her diary?"

**Nellie watched me the whole time. I guess she was scared that I am as careless as Dan, but I turn out OK, for my first attempt. The eggs were a bit burnt, true. But at least I didn't burn the kitchen.**

Everyone smiled. Dan was an idiot.

**My second attempt was a bit better. The eggs weren't burnt anymore, and they were delicious!**

"Stop bragging!" whined Dan.

"Daniel, this is a diary, which means you can brag as much as you want. I don't think she even knows we are looking in her diary," Ian said.

"Shut up." muttered Dan.

**"Great job, kiddo."**

**"Thanks, Nellie."**

**"Now, you can cook breakfast for us, and I don't need to wake up that early!"**

**I laughed. Cooking is interesting, even though the only thing I cooked so far is a simple plate of scrambled eggs.**

"It is not!" Madison fake coughed after.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Some people like it."

**"Hey, Nellie, could you teach me some more things to cook?"**

**"Sure, Amy. What do you want to cook?"**

**Just then, Dan barged in the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He took out a piece of pie, and an idea came to me.**

"What?" mocked Natalie to the diary.

**"How about desserts?"**

**"'Kay! What desserts do you have in mind?"**

**"Cheesecake?"**

**"Sure, we start on Tuesday, ok?"**

**"Ok."**

**And that's how I got myself into a one-to-one cooking tutor class.**

**And that's why I am now surfing the web, searching for recipes of cheesecakes. I found a few, actually. Blueberry cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake, lemon cheesecake... I prefer blueberry cheesecake, it looks delicious, too!**

Reagan licked her lips. "This is making me hungry."

**"Kiddo?"**

**"What, Nellie?"**

**"Since, you're like, starting cooking lessons with me, might as well use your skills. I'm going to invite some of your friends over, ok? Okay!"**

**I froze. Friends? What kind of friends? My school friends? The Cahills? Oh no, oh no! Please don't tell me she is inviting the Cahills...**

"We are already here!" protested Sinead. "Come on, how bad can we be?"

Ian and Natalie shared a guilty look. The Holts held their heads down in shame.

"Forget I said that," murmured Sinead. "We are all guilty, even Amy and Dan."

**"NELLIE?"**

**"-ok, so be here on Wednesday, Sinead. Tell the others too. What? Oh, yea, the Holts too."'**

"What, are we bad or something? Ian and Natalie are a lot worse, and you ask about _us?" _Hamilton exclaimed, glaring at Sinead.

"We aren't that bad either!" complained Natalie.

Dan laughed. "Yeah right."

**"NELLIE!"**

**"Wait a sec, Sinead. What Amy?"**

"Yeah, duh. Isn't Sinead a _Cahill?" _muttered Dan.

**"You are inviting the Cahills?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Nothing." And I rushed back to my room, just before I start freaking out. What am I going to do? She is inviting the Cahills! They all will be here! True, we united them a long time ago, but they are Cahills! Who knows what will happen?**

"We don't know," Nellie said.

**Calm down, calm down, Amy. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Ok, I'm calmed down.**

**Anyways, that's it, so I'm closing you now, Diary.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

* * *

_Pov of Amy: right now.._

Amy was walking back to the mansion from getting her library books. This time, Megan wasn't there. Good. Then she thought of the Cahills coming over. It's been very quiet, with the often sound of laughter. Nellie promised it was nothing, and Dan piped up with agreement. But it seemed so fishy...she thought of going down there to see what was going on.

Did they invite the Cahills without saying when they came? Nonsense, but that didn't mean she'd check it out later.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M NORMAL. TACO. TALK-OH. ****Lol, trying new words. =)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues.**

**Here's the credits**

**Chocolates: Writes Amy's Diary, made the title and summary.**

**TheHelper3440: Writes the reactions, thought of the idea, and wrote Amy's pov last chapter.**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Yesterday, when I came back from the library, I thought I heard laughter. And it sounds like it's coming from a girl, so it couldn't be Dan. It doesn't sounds like Nellie either. But when I ask them about it, they said it was nothing, and it was just my imagination.**

"I'm thinking she'll be here soon," murmured Nellie.

Dan grinned. "I'm surprised she hasn't yelled 'DAN ARTHUR CAHILL, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU DWEEB, YOUR SHOWING EVERYONE MY DIARY. THERE'S A THING CALLED 'PRIVACY.'"

Everyone laughed.

"Haven't you heard? Privacy isn't a Cahill thing," said Natalie.

"Your admitting your related to me!" exclaimed Dan.

Natalie was disgusted.

**Also, the house is missing its usual chaos, noise, and such. Even Dan seems so quiet, and he is not playing his Ninja games. Something is definitely going on. And, I am suspecting they invited the Cahills over without tell me.**

**"Nellie?"**

**"What's up, kiddo?"**

**"I was wondering, if things are ok, since you have been very quiet, and there are strange laughter coming from the basement."**

**Nellie cringed a little, but immediately went back to her normal self.**

"Nellie! Don't give us away!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Sorry!" retorted Nellie. "But it's hard to lie to Amy! Why don't you give it a try?"

"But won't then Amy realize we're here?" Hamilton asked.

"He's got a point," muttered Sinead, but Hamilton heard it. He smiled, and replied,

"Even the Ekat agrees."

**"Nah, everything's just fine! No need to worry about it!" she said nervously. Hmm... She seems to be hiding something. And she sounds so fishy. I wonder what it is.**

**Dan was a bit fishy too, since when I asked him about it...**

**"Dan, how come you're not playing your Ninja game, and you're reading a book?**

"It's actually Amy's diary, but he put another book in front of it!" Dan exclaimed.

**What's gotten into you? You'd never read a book, even when you have a book report to do!"**

**"Relax, Amy. No need to freak out over one measly little detail."**

**"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?"**

"I heard that, and it _was _pretty funny," Natalie stated.

**"I'm still me. And what's the problem if I'm reading a book. Oh, so now when I'm being good, I get scold? That's ridiculous Amy!"**

**I sighed. Both of them are getting real weird lately, and they're like, always talking to each other secretively, almost like they're sharing some sort of secret.**

**Besides that, I am still freaking out about cooking, and the Cahills coming over. For the love of Madeleine's sake, they're Cahills! Who know what they would do if they come over? And further more, I really hope I won't embarrass myself, which is nearly impossible for me. Oh god oh god, the Cahills are coming over tomorrow, and I still don't know what to do.**

Everyone smiled. It was pretty funny hearing Amy get nervous over them coming.

**Then again, Nellie only invited them yesterday, it's not like I have much time. Also, they haven't been here for a while, and I kinda miss them.**

"Kinda? Really, yo?" Jonah asked.

**The Starlings, always talking about some new invention, and Sinead even said I can help out.**

Sinead smiled.

**The Holts, always saying that they need to train us, and get ready for anything,**

"You always need to be ready!" The Holts yelled.

**Jonah, always with his gangsta talk, creating some kinda new rap,**

Jonah flashed a grin.

**and the Kabras... well um... I don't really know what to say about them.**

"Is that a compliment or a complaint about us?" Natalie asked.

"Probably a complaint," Dan said, snickering.

Natalie hit him.

**Oh god, I'm so confused! I'm worried, yet glad they are coming, and freaking out, and happy...**

**Argh. I hope sleeping will clear my head. I'm going to sleep now.**

**Love,**

**Amy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Believe me and Chocolates, this chapter is more humor than drama. Wait, it's only humor and a tiny squeeze of drama.**

**~Helper**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN 39 CLUES, OR IAN AND SINEAD WOULD BE OFF THE SUSPECTS LIST OF VESPERS!**

**The Vespers ARE evil, so read the chapter or I'll send them after you! And review!**

**~Chocolates and Helper**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, it was still pretty bad, just not as bad.**

**First, I woke up late. Or at least I thought so, since I heard Natalie's voice in the living room, yelling, "DANIEL ARUTHER CAHILL!" as usual.**

They snickered.

**So it means that the cahills are here! I quickly brushed my hair, put on a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, then hurried down the stairs. Turn out I was right, the Cahills are already here! But I wasn't late, in fact, I woke up earlier than usual, that means the Cahills came here early. Hmm... they usually come here late, not early.**

"She's gonna figure out soon, dawg," Jonah said.

"Whatever. We'll read while it's lasts," Dan replied.

**Something is definitely going on with them. Definitely.**

"Sinead better have done a good job at keeping her up there," muttered Dan.

"Hey! It was hard!" Sinead growled.

"See how I felt," murmured Nellie.

**Then Nellie came downstairs, and she clapped her hands. "Hey guys! I'm sure you all know why are you doing** here."  
Sinead** said, "Amy's gonna cook for us."**

"Besides that?"

**"That's correct, but also because we haven't seen each other for a long time!" Nellie exclaimed.**

**I swear I saw her winking at Dan.**

"Your not supposed to do that!" protested Dan.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I didn't think she'd notice," Nellie replied.

**"So today, we are going to mingle for a bit, and enjoy Chef De Amy's brilliant desserts!" I blushed.**

**And the boys went down to the basement with Dan, along with Reagan and Madison. Sinead came up to me, and asked me what dessert I was going to make, can she help me with it. Natalie followed Dan and the others to the basement too, to my surprise. Only Sinead was left. Something was fishy...**

"I kept telling you Amy is smart," Nellie exclaimed. "She'll figure this out and kill us all!"

**"Sinead, why don't we go downstairs along with the others?"  
**

**"No! Don't! I mean, they're probably just playing some board games or something."**

**I snorted, since when does Cahills play board games together?**

Dan rolled his eyes. "Sinead!"

"What?"

"You're bad at lying."

**"Come on, Sinead, I really want to go down! I want to see what they're doing?"**

**"They're just doing some boring things. Better not to go down. Oh, and Amy, what are you cooking tonight? Can I see the recipe?"**

**"Later, after I figure out what they are up to." and I headed down to the basement.**

**Sinead pulled me, and dragged me to the kitchen. "Let's just leave them, I want to start already! Please, Amy?"**

**I stared at Sinead, she is in it too! They are up to something, but I can't see what they are doing!**

"She must be coming here sometime. Nellie, can you please guard her?" Dan asked. Nellie glared at him.

**"Please, Amy? I want to try your cheesecake!"**

**I will have to check on them later. But right now, I have to start on the cake, because that's what they are doing here in the first place.**

**So Sinead and I started on the blueberry cheesecake. I followed the recipe, and Nellie's previous instructions on how to make a cake. I did most of the work, but Sinead pitched in too. We had tons of fun, and we made a mess too. Cookie bits were all over the counter, with whip cream and butter. But the cake doesn't taste bad, at least.**

**The others liked the cake too, they finished it in just ten minutes! Though I never figured out what they did in the basement. When I asked them, Hamilton and Ian blurted out,**

"Great, just great. We've got MORE bad liars," Dan commented.

"I'm better than you'd be," hissed Ian.

**"Chess!"**

**"Movie!"**

**"Oh, uh... we meant we watched a movie while playing chess."**

**I raised an eyebrow. Since when do Cahills watch movie while playing chess? But, I guess I will just have to find out what they did later.**

They all rolled their eyes.

**I'm going to sleep now, so I'm closing you, Diary.**

**Love,**

**Amy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: we don't own the 39 clues OR Phineas and Ferb or Candace...**

**Helper is soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I was busy yesterday, so I couldn't publish it! Fail. XD**

**Chocolates is sorry too, for this chapter is so short. **

**~Helper and Chocolates**

* * *

**YOU GUYS ARE BUSTED!**

**YOU THOUGHT I DON'T KNOW, BUT I FOUND OUT!**

**YOU WILL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES! JUST WAIT! OH, AND DAN YOU DWEEB, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A THING CALLED PRIVACY?**

"Nope."

**BUSTED BUSTED BUSTED!**

"God she sounds like Candace from Phineas and Ferb," Dan muttered.

Nellie rolled her eyes.

**WANT TO KNOW HOW I FOUND OUT?**

**SURE THING! CONTINUE TO READ!**

"Yay," Sinead murmured sarcastically.

**As you saw in the previous sentences, which was my rant, you all know you're busted. So now, I'm gonna tell you how I found out.**

**I sneaked into the basement this morning, around six o'clock, way before any of you woke up. Why the basement, you ask? 'Cause that's where Dan has been these past few days.**

**Then, Dan came in the basement, bickering with Natalie, and holding my diary in his hands. Behind them was Ian, Jonah and Hamilton, Jonah was trying to convince you two that his rapping was music indeed.**

"It's not," Ian said.

"Yo, it is too." Jonah replied.

"SHUT UP!" Nellie yelled.

**Reagan and Madison were arguing about something, Sinead and Nellie came in last, with a worried look on each of their faces. I'm sure you guys all remembered this.**

**"Guys, I'm not sure about this... Amy's gonna find out..." Sinead said.**

**"Relax, Sinead." Hamilton said.**

**"Yeah, Amy is not going to find out." Ian said.**

"Hamilton and Ian agreeing on something?" fake gasped Natalie.

**What you didn't know, Ham, Ian, is that I was there, listening to you guys arguing about if I will find out. Well, I did, so it means Sinead wins.**

**I listened to the whole thing. From "Dear Diary," to the part where Sinead trying to keep me from finding out, to "Love, Amy."**

**Also, Dan's right, you guys are really bad liars,**

"No we are not!" Ian and Natalie exclaimed.

**and it includes you too, Dan.**

"HEY!" Dan exclaimed.

**You think I didn't notice you not playing your Ninja games anymore, and sneaking into the basement all the time? You all are bad liars, I often hear laughter in the mansion, and wasn't it you guys? And when I tried to confront you, you are always making some bad excuse! And I thought you guys would be better at lying after the hunt!**

Nellie rolled her eyes again. "I think you guys are nicer, so whenever the time comes to lie, you all can't lie to Amy."

"Not true." Natalie said.

**Anyways, you are all busted guys. I'm telling Fiske! Ta-ta!**

"She sounds like the cobras!" Dan whined. Ian and Natalie glared at him.

"_Kabras, _Daniel!" snapped Natalie.

"Cobras."

"Kabras."

"Cobras."

"KABRAS!"

"COBRAS!"

"SHUT UP, DANIEL!"

They both stared at Ian. "What? Just finish reading the diary already!"

**Love,**

**Amy :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is written by Chocolates. The next one shall be by the Helper. Also, this is a sorta fill-in. So please wait until tomorrow, where Helper will be able to post the real adventure. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the 39clues. Or else, why would we be writing here?**

**NOTE: This is not a diary entry, but from Amy's POV**

* * *

"Fiske! Fiske!"

"What happened, Amy?"

"Fiske, Dan found my diary and he invited the Cahills over to read it!"

Fiske sighed.

"Dan! Come down here!"

Dan grudgingly came to Fiske office, with a scowl on his face.

"Miss Tattletale already tattled?"

Miss Tattletale?

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Fiske! Tell Amy that she is a tattletale! So she won't be living in denial all the time, not knowing she is a tattletale!"

Fiske rubbed his forehead.

"Stop it! I still have things to do, and I wouldn't want you two to bother me! As for Dan, you invaded Amy's privacy, so you're grounded for one week."

"That's it? That means I can keep my ninja games! Woo hoo! Thanks Fiske!"

"What? That's it? He invited the CAHILLS over! To read my diary, which is PERSONAL!"

Fiske sighed.

"Fine, no ninja games too. For two weeks."

"No fair!"

"It is fair!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"That's the final!"

I grinned. Finally, no more dweebs invading my privacy. What was I gonna do with my diary, then? I couldn't hide it in its usually place, what should I do?

Should I stop writing it?

Or should I put it in a blog instead?

Or maybe, just switch the hiding place of my diary.

Yeah, that will do. I'm gonna switch the hiding place of my diary.

And, plan some revenge on Dan, for looking at my diary, and then read it out loud with the Cahills...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues.**

**Well, Gone Angel (Helper) Is writing this chappie! Sorry, school and chaos...it's crazy in middle school.**

**~The Gone Angel**

* * *

Amy's Pov

Amy gathered her supplies, and walked up the mansion's stairs. Today was her revenge. She grinned, and walked into the room Dan called 'Ninja Training Room.' She peeked in, and saw Dan and Natalie talking. She was surprised, since usually they fight about SOMETHING.

"-And yeah, I got grounded from my ninja games. It's been sooo boring," Dan chattered. "I can't believe Fiske grounded us all, even Nellie!"

"I can't live without going shopping," Natalie responded. "It's been TWO full days, and I had to wear the same outfit TWICE!"

Amy rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be able the prank Dan if Natalie and him were talking in the room the prank would be in.

"So, do you want to get some chips?" Dan asked.

Natalie looked at him with disgust. "I'd rather die."

"Suit yourself, Natalie-san." Dan replied, taking out a ninja sword. Natalie pulled out her dart gun.

"CAHILL WAR!" yelled Dan, swinging around the ninja sword. Natalie smirked.

"Nighty-night," Then she shot Dan with a dart, and he crumbled to the floor. She stared at him. "I'm going to regret this." She grabbed his hands and started pulling him to the door. Amy quickly hid under a clothes basket, watching Natalie drag Dan down the stairs.

Amy giggled to herself, and snapped a picture from her iPhone. She sneaked into the training room for Dan, and took his ninja weapons. She then wrote a note, and plastered it on the training bench him and Natalie were sitting on earlier. The note said,

_Dear Dan,_

_Have fun finding your ninja weapons. I took them myself._

_Cheers,_

_The Ninja Master_

She snickered. That would teach him not to mess with her personal diary.

* * *

_One hour of screaming later..._

"MY NINJA WEAPONS!" screamed Dan. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Amy sighed. "I got you back. Have fun finding them. By the way, I got a picture of Natalie having to drag you down the stairs."

Dan screamed again. Natalie screamed. Then they chased after her, yelling about lawsuits and a Shakespeare insults. You can guess who was saying what.

* * *

**Ahhh! It's so short, but I took a week to figure out what Amy would do. For all Natan friendship people, I added a bit of it :)**

**~The Gone Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues. 'Kay?**

* * *

Dan sneaked into Amy's room, and inspected it. He found the diary in a cabinet under the sink, where Amy kept all her shampoo, body lotion and stuff. He was surprised to see Amy added a few secure codes, all about some embarrassing secrets from her childhood. But Dan had been sneaking peeks from Amy's Diary since he was eight. He knew most of Amy's secrets. Her crush, grades, friends, blah blah blah. He typed in the answers correctly, took the diary, and sneaked out of Amy's room quietly.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Its Amy here. It has been quite a while. It was because I found out that Dan discovered my diary and read it to the Cahills. But thankfully, I have found a secure place to hide you, and I added a few locks to it.**

Dan smirked. "It was a piece of cake."

**Dan has been naughty, inviting the Cahills. I taught him a lesson by confisticating his ninja weapons. But I shall also teach the others a lesson, not to invade Amy Cahill's privacy, or you shall feel the warth of her.**

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

**Ian felt my warth today, so did Natalie. I replaced Ian's clothes with some women's clothing from Gap, and did the vise versa with Natalie, meaning I replaced Natalie's clothes with men clothing from Gap.**

Natalie stood there, open-mouthed. "I'm going to kill her. Men clothing does not suit me at all."

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Ian.

Dan laughed.

**Though I added a few more 'presents' for Ian, which includes necklaces, earrings, headbands, and makeup.**

The group laughed, as Dan enjoyed Ian's misery.

"Ian doesn't need any make up, he has bunch of it for himself already! Hair gel, lotion, blah blah blah!"

Ian groaned.

"I got the most punishment!" shrieked Natalie. "She took a picture of me dragging Dan down the stairs!"

Dan shuddered. "It was awful."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You were knocked out, remember?"

"No."

**That serves him right for what he did back in the hunt. I never really did fully forgive him, even after the hunt ended.**

"What did happen that makes her so mad anyways?" Reagan asked.

Dan snickered. "The usual."

**I don't think they found out yet, since I don't hear any suing rant or shrieking. But it would be hilarious to see how they react.**

"Now we will get revenge," seethed Natalie.

**I am still planning what to do with the rest of the Cahills. Should I plan my revenge on them too? Or just cut some slack? But I already planned my revenge on the Kabras, it wouldn't be fair... I guess I will have to plot my revenge, Afterall, they did join Dan... But that seems a bit out of character of me, I mean, I am a Madrigal, and madrigals are suppose to be peacekeepers, not ruthless people seeking for revenge...**

"I do it all the time!" Dan exclaimed.

"Because your Dan," muttered Sinead.

**But they invaded your privacy, Amy! I know, I know. I am a madrigal though. Don't be such a goody two shoes! Besides, it will be fun! Pranking is not really that fun... Oh yeah, then why Dan does it all the time? I don't know, but he really did say it was fun... See? Told you so! Though he is Dan, and it is kinda mean...**

"Is she talking to herself?" asked Madison.

"Yup," Dan replied. "The nerd talkshow."

"Well, it IS her diary!" Sinead said.

**Maybe I can cut some slack on Nellie and Sinead...**

**Nah, they helped too, and they are not getting away with it.**

**Love,**

**Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own 39 Clues! 'Kay?**

**Sorry! I'm late updating again! I hate school sooo much!**

**~Gone**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I decided it will be too mean to prank people.**

Dan snorted. "I do it all the time!"

"Probably because you don't care," Natalie said.

"Like you would either!" seethed Dan.

**But I'm still pretty angry at them. What should I do?**

"Nothing!" Dan replied.

**Should I just forgive them? But I already pranked the Kabras, that wouldn't be fair to the others/Kabras...**

"And now...she thinking of the Cobras!" Dan said, pretending to hold a microphone.

Nellie whacked him.

**Maybe I'll just prank them afterall, but not real severe pranks, like the ones Dan did, for example dying other peoples' hair. I'm just gonna go torture them with a museum trip, except for the Starlings, since they're ekats. Besides, museum trips are educational, so its not like it'll hurt anyone, it can teach them some new facts!**

The Holts groaned.

"Not if we can stop it!" Reagan exclaimed.

**That isn't really brilliant for a prank... Oh well.**

"She isn't good at pranking," Dan stated.

**Oh, and I am suspecting Dan found my diary again. If its true, then I'm never gonna write you anymore. I couldn't risk Dan finding it again.**

They all turned to Dan.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Madison hissed.

Dan looked at her innocently, "Nothing."

**Why do I suspect, you ask? It was because yesterday, when I bought some shampoo to stock up, I opened the cabinet and found my conditioners, body lotions all messed up, just mushed there. Like an earthquake happened. My diary was still there though.**

**Not only that, but my clothes were just piled up and all in one clumsy pile. Someone, aka Dan, must've gone through my room to find you... But I still don't have enough proof.**

"Daniel!" exclaimed The Kabras.

"Dan-O!" The Holts muttered.

"Dan Arthur Cahill!" Nellie murmured.

"Dan!" The Starlings hissed.

"D-" Jonah started, but Dan cut him off.

"BE QUIET!" shouted Dan.

They were all silenced, until Natalie replied,

"Your a klutz."

"I'M NOT!" Dan growled.

"READ!" yelled the Holts. "Before Amy comes!"

**What do you think, Diary? Do you think Dan found my Diary? Or he didn't, it was just some giant rat going through my stuff? Or worse, VESPERS FOUND OUT? Oh yeah, you can't talk... I knew that, just I'm getting real messed up... Option number two is highly unlikely to happen, so it leaves one and three. Oh my god, what if a vesper really did barged into our house? ****But if it really is a vesper, shouldn't it be a pro and don't leave any clues to let us trace? If it really is a vesper, then it must be a new recruit, a rookie, since I found piles and piles of mess!**

They all snickered.

**That leaves one... Even though three may be likely to happen, but I'm still betting on one. I swear if Dan founds out about my diary, I'm gonna kill him. Haven't he learnt his lesson? Not to mess with me. Or else I will confiscate his ninja weapons. And I'm never writing a single entry again, not going to risk him finding.**

**Oh no, what if he did it again? What if he found my diary, AND showed it to the Cahills? Oh my, it's happening all over again, major deja vu...**

"Yup," Sinead replied. "Major."

**Maybe sleeping will clear my head.**

**Love,**

**Amy**

"DAN ARTHUR CAHILL! ALL CAHILLS! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!"

* * *

Amy's POV

She was ready to go to bed when she heard loud yelling coming from the basement, and wondered what was going on. Where they reading her diary? She hoped not. Then she decided she'd check her hiding place, to see if it was gone. She walked to the bathroom, eager and scared to find out what was up.

She looked in the messy room. No diary. She heard Dan's voice echo through the mansion, "I'M NOT!"

Then she heard creaking under her. They were getting up from reading her diary! It must be!

"DAN ARTHUR CAHILL! ALL CAHILL! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!" she shouted, slamming the bathroom door shut, and trampling through the mansion with an angry look on her face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this dramatic chappie!**

**~Gone and Chocolates**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh My god, we've reached a hundered, and one reviews! I'm-we're so happy! Thank you guys, so much! :DD**

**Disclaimer: THE LAST DISCLAIMER. We don't own- pfft, we aren't doing this. Hahaha.**

**LAST CHAPTER, READY.**

* * *

**Written by Chocolates**

Amy was mad. Real mad. Her face was red, eyes were glowing with anger.

Dan gulped. Even though Amy was usually nice and shy, but when you piss her off, you are sure to not get a happy ending.

"Well love, why don't you calm down first?"

"I wouldn't even be mad if you guys didn't read my diary!"

"Amy, we're sorry."

"Sorry? If you're sorry then you wouldn't read my diary and invade my privacy!"

"It's all Daniel's fault!" exclaimed Natalie.

"ME? How's it my fault only? You guys were so excited to read her diary too! You can't blame me!" Dan yelled, staring at Natalie with disbelief.

"Of course it's your fault! If you were more careful, Miss colorblind wouldn't have found out!"

Amy stared at Natalie. "You read my diary and now you don't even think you're wrong, and then, blaming Dan?"

Natalie huffed. "A Lucian is always right."

All the other rolled their eyes.

"We're sorry, Amy. We truly are."

"I don't believe you. You broke my trust. How should I know you guys won't read my diary again next time? Huh?"

Sinead looked down. Then, she pointed at Dan. "Natalie's right, it's all Dan's fault, nothing to do with us!"

"Humph, told you a Lucian is always right. Speechless now, huh?"

"What, Sinead, I thought better of you!" Amy exclaimed.

The rest looked at Amy and Natalie, back and forth. Then…

"I agree with Natalie."

"Me too."

"Us too."

"Sorry love, but it really is Daniel's fault."

"D-dog, you're on your own."

"What? Nellie! How about you? You couldn't abandon me… You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

Amy stared at her cousins. With utter disbelief. Dan too.

"What? After all we had been through, you guys are just gonna leave me hanging? Let me take up all the blame? How could you!"

"Guys, I thought better of you! You're all cruel Cahills by heart!" Amy shouted, and she stomped out of the room.

"Amy, wait!" Sinead yelled. She tried to caught up to her, but Amy had already slammed the door behind her.

"Cobra, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Natalie looked baffled.

"Yes, all of you guys too! How could you? Let me take up all the blame! After I stole the diary each time, just to entertain you guys, have some fun, chill out! And now? You just leave me, blaming me for Amy finding out!"

"Dan, calm down!"

"No, Ham! I won't. Amy's right, you guys are cruel, by heart! I hate you guys!" And Dan stomped up to his room too, slamming the door.

* * *

**Written by Gone**

"Oh, great," huffed Nellie. "We they both are mad, it isn't pretty."

Ian looked ashamed. "Should we try and talk to them?"

Nellie stared at Ian. "Out of all of you, it's Cobra who asks that?" she glares at everyone. "Who's with me? We are going to make this the best night, not the worst!"

"Me," Sinead said, looking at the floor.

"Anything to make Ames and Dan-O happy," Hamilton replied.

"For once, I feel sorry for the git and color blind peasant," Natalie said softly. "I'm in, but never speak of this again."

"I've already said I'm in," Ian replied.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Okay, can I get the ice cream?" Hamilton asked.

"I call shopping spree!"

"No, dinner here!"

"Dinner out!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"shut up, dolt!"

"Cobra!"

"Stone head!"

"Mummy follower!"

"Hey!" yelled Ian. "Don't insult Natalie like that!"

"It's true," exclaimed Hamilton.

"SHUT UP!" Nellie screamed. They all looked at her. "We are ordering pizza, and Hamilton and Sinead will get the ice cream. Ian goes to talk to Amy, Natalie goes to Dan. The rest set up the party? Deal?"

"Deal," they all mumbled.

"Good, Cahills. Now get off your lazy butts and work!" Nellie said sternly.

* * *

"I think we should get chocolate ice cream," Hamilton said.

"No, vanilla!" protested Sinead.

"CHOCOLATE!"

"VANILLA!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"VANILLA!"

People stop to stare at the two teenagers fighting over ice cream. They both were holing the flavors, ready to punch and smack each other.

Then, the shop owner came and broke them apart. "You know, you could get both flavors..."

Sinead looked at Hamilton. Hamilton looked back.

"Alright, we'll get both. But chocolate is still better."

"No, vanilla!''

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Would you two just buy it already?"

* * *

"Umm...git? Open up!" Natalie said, banging the door.

"go away, cobra," a muffled voice replied.

"No, I'm going to keep banging the door," Natalie retorted, banging the door with her heels.

"Fine with me!" Dan yelled angrily.

"That's it," she growled, unlocking his door with a needle, and opening up, to see Dan staring straight at her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, falling over, and hitting the ground with a sharp _thud._

"Haha, Cobra died, " Dan laughed, and snickered quietly.

"You-you git!" shrieked Natalie. "You ruined my dress!"

"Whatever," Dan said, starting to close the door.

"Wait...Dan," her voice faltered. "We are sorry...And I hope you come back into the kitchen."

Dan frowned at her. "You guys were mean, so no."

"DAN!" she yelled, grabbing the door. She scowled. "Just get your crying butt in the kitchen, you freaky ninja."

Dan grinned at her comment. "If you like me that much..."

"Oh, forget it," sighed Natalie, walking away.

"WAIT, I'M COMING!" yelled Dan, running after her.

* * *

"Amy, open up," Ian said.

"Get away! You all know my secrets!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't have anymore!"

"Look, Amy, I'm not asking for secrets, we need you in the kitchen..." Ian explained.

"So?" retorted Amy from inside her bedroom. "You are heartless! Cruel!"

Ian sighed.

"Amy Cahill, you have to play this the hard way," Ian muttered, lock picking her door.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Amy, and her diary hit his head. He smiled.

"Have you written in it lately?" he asked, smirking.

Amy realized what she threw. "NO!" she gasped. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Ian picked up the diary, running out the room.

"IAN KABRA!" screamed a crimson faced Amy, running after him.

"OLDER SIBLING FIGHT!" yelled Dan, grabbing Natalie's hand,. and turning the corner to get away from their screaming and hitting. Natalie blushed, being dragged by Dan away from Ian and Amy's chase.

"What's going-" Nellie exclaimed, but cursed.

Amy jumped at Ian, tackling him to the ground. "GIVE ME MY DIARY!"

"Not until-" Ian looked. They were in the kitchen. "oh."

"SURPRISE!" yelled the Cahills.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Hamilton, throwing pizza at the diary. Amy glared at Hamilton.

"It's on."

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**Bye!**

**~Chocolates and Gone**


End file.
